


Riled

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM switching, F/M, Multi, Power play dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sometimes even tying someone down won't make them give up.





	

His arms stretch up and behind his head, lashed to the bedpost, knotted with a soldier’s knowledge of ties. Or _Hux’s_ knowledge, which is likely much more impressive than anyone else on the ship. The rope holds his arms in place, snug, inescapable, and yet still allows the blood to rush to his palms.

Not that there’s much left. It feels like his heart has pounded every last drop into his cock and balls. His sac hangs full and pendulous below him, his dick rising up in a flesh salute. All he can do is wriggle his hips and hope it’s enticing, because Hux has made sure he can’t get any further.

Ahead of him, their Captain kneels. Her long spine curves down to her ass, and he can see just a glimpse of her hole and then her neatly trimmed hair below. He can _smell_ how ready she is, and her knees slide together to hide the very tiny glimpse he had.

That means she’s grinding her thighs together, pressing her lips into a tight cinch… wishing for something there instead. 

“Look at you both,” Hux sneers, the only one dressed in the room. “You’re both so desperate for each other. Both so _incomplete_ without each other.”   


Kylo is incomplete, but not without her. Without _both_ of them, and he tries to communicate that in his gaze. Not that either lover is not adequate, it’s… he… he wants _both_ of them, in any way he can get them.

(Although right now he would very much like for Hux to let Phasma onto his cock. But only with Hux watching, and approving… or not approving.)

Phasma is abashed, Kylo cannot quite be. He’s not beaten and broken by his love, even if Hux’s lips show his own inner turmoil. (Because those wounds he tries to inflict come from somewhere inside of himself, and Kylo - occasionally - can see through the cracks in his patina.)

“Yes,” Kylo agrees, infinite in longing. “I need her. I need you.”  


That wasn’t part of the script, and he sees Hux’s brows rise in minor surprise. He covers it by grabbing Kylo’s hair and forcing his head back to stare up. 

“You’d wither and die on your own.”  


So would we all, inside, Kylo thinks. He nods. Infinite in loving. 

“Look at your ridiculous cock,” Hux says.  


Kylo _knows_ Hux sometimes feels he’s not big enough because of it. But he damn well _is_ big enough to make either (or both) of them scream. He looks down and sees it straining, wanting, and knowing how close she is.

“Sir, please?” Phasma asks, her head turning over her shoulder.  


“I did not give you permission to speak, _Captain_.”  


(It was hard to work around their rank to begin with. Now it’s… variable. There is no saying Hux won’t call her Ma’am some days, or both of them work their magic on Kylo, or the Knight reassert himself, or no one take the top spot because they all have their hands and mouths full.) 

Phasma nods, and sinks her weight onto her forearms, showing the pinker stripe on her hairless ass. Maker, does he want to bite it. Sink his teeth in, and then finger her holes. He wants to hold her hips and grind between those gravity-well thighs and slip inside her soft channel and… he… really… wants to fuck her. So. Damn. Hard.

“My cock gets hard for both of you,” Kylo reminds Hux.   


“It can’t have me.”  


“Not tonight,” Kylo concedes, but the point is still valid. He turns to nuzzle the hand that holds his hair, and sighs when it pulls away.  


“Don’t you want the lovely Captain? She’s all there, ready and waiting.” Hux slaps her ass, then grabs her cheeks to part them, to show him what he’s missing. He draws a finger between her lips and pulls it up to scent under his nose. “She’s ripe and juicy.”  


“I do want her,” Kylo answers. “Very, very much.”  


“Not enough, it seems.”  


What does Hux want? He’s able to pull out of the ropes, but that rarely goes down well. Normally Hux will be shrilly annoyed if he uses the Force in untoward manners, and only occasionally pleased. Kylo can’t reach her - not by conventional measures - and she’s been told to shut up. 

“I _want_ her,” Kylo says, harder this time.  


“You think you’re even able to satisfy her?”  


“I satisfy you _both_ , plenty.” Kylo looks slightly belligerently up at him. “I’ll fuck her so hard you’ll feel it in _your_ ass.”  


Hux laughs, and draws the juice-wet fingers down Kylo’s cheek. “You can’t even move, Ren.”

“You want me to make her good and sloppy for you? Wet from me, and from her? Drenched, so you can slide in?”  


He’s playing a dangerous game, tied up and defiant. Not defiant… sure. He sucks his lip in, and throws his longest lashes up at him. 

“Want to fuck us both when you ram it into her? See how long before she comes all over again?”  


“You think you’ll get her off, if she reverses onto you?”  


“Let me prove it,” Kylo insists. “Watch her ride me until you’re happy I can come. Watch my balls empty into her, and then shove her down onto her face and shoulders and fuck her all over again while I eat your ass out.”  


“Is that any way to speak to your General?” Hux asks, sighting down at him.  


“ _Please_ ,” Kylo says. “ **Sir**.”  


Hux clucks his tongue. “You heard him: ride that dick for me to watch, Captain. Make it good and you might get fucked twice.”

Phasma nods. “Yes, Sir.” She starts to waddle backwards, and then she’s feeling for his cock. He can’t help out, and so it’s a bit of a farce until she manages to guide the head in.

Even awkward, it’s glorious. He loves the slick feel of her around him, and he thrusts a little, humming in bliss. Her body sighs open around him, and then they’re rocking and rolling in synchronicity. Pull, push, twist, hold. 

“General…?”  


“What is it, Ren?”  


“May I tell her how she feels?”  


“If you must.”  


Kylo licks his lips. “You feel glorious, Phasma. So soft. So snug. I could live inside you for decades. I love you…”

Hux grabs his jaw, obviously advocating silence. 

“And you, too,” he says, fighting him as her pace speeds him closer. “I love you.”  


“You sentimental wretch,” Hux says, and puts his hand under Phasma’s neck. He guides her up and away, then sits down on the couch, trailing her behind him as she scrambles to keep up.

Hux peels open his clothes, and nods at her to kneel on his lap, facing him. Pulls her down, so Kylo can see the red shaft entering her, can imagine her lips around it. The feel of her tightening by degrees. All of this, and Kylo feels swelling pleasure as Phasma bounces herself on Hux’s cock. His own is unloved, but he can wait. He can wait, and he’s glad Hux is allowing himself this, now. It’s better when it’s all three of them.  


He’ll get to come before long.


End file.
